Training from an Old Friend; Back to Seireitei
Returning Home, If You could call It That. Masatsura really ''did not want to be here, the comically annoyed expression on his was evident of just that. To make things the worse the woman next to him looked as if she was on her first trip to disney land. ... ... ........ "WHY ARE YOU SO HAPPY!" Masatsura yelled his voice cartoonishly echoing across the Seireitei. His destination know in sight, he was heading towards the fifth division barracks. As he arrived at the barracks, he started beating on the door with a balled fist. "I've never been here before ass!" Akari had to yell to be heard over the obnoxious beating sound being made by Masatsura. "Besides I like it here, it's so peaceful." "Uh-huh" was all Masatsura maneged to say as he was still beating on the barracks door. "Hey Akihiko! Open the door i know your in there!" Suddenly the door burst open knocking Masatsura over, a laugh could be heard from Akari as the Fifth Divison Captain steped out of the of the barracks his glasses on comically on sideways as if he'd been awoken from a nap. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" A serious look had crossed the face of Masatsura as he regained his footing. "I want you to train me." And with that a silent understanding had been made between the two. Training Begins, Not for the feint of heart. Akihiko led Masatsura to a large colosseum that had built behind the barracks, ignoring the look of awe on his face he lead Masatsura to the center of the arena, whilst he walked to the other side. A grin present on his face. "Now than Masatsura, I suggest you come with the intent to kill." Akari had taken a seat in the front row of the arena, felt something off about the place, it was as if the walls were constantly absorbing reiatsu. "''What is this man planning?" Her thought's had echoed inside her head. Masatsura meanwhile had obviously not noticed the off part of the arena as he still had his grin on his face. "Fight to Kill, You say? I always fight to ki" Before he had finished the word, Masatsura had already been on the move, he flashed behind the captain and delivered a knee to his spine the force of the blow would have sent him flying forward. if it would have connected that is, Akihiko wasin't a captain for nothing he had been in his fair share of battles and wouldn't be phased by such orthodox attacks, he had predicted where Masatsura was going to end up the moment he has vanished, by the time the man had re-appeard Akihiko had caught his knee with strict ease. "In the 300 years since we had last met you would think you would have grown somewhat stronger, they labeled you a prodigy amongst prodigies "The last of the great Kusunoki clan and this is all you can bring?" "Let me tell you something Masatsura, i am not nobility I have had to work my ass off for everything i've achived that is why i became captain while you became and outcast." The lecture was followed by a powerful open palm strike to the chest of Masatsura sending him flying backwards. As Masatsura re-gained his footing he noticed blood trickling from his mouth, he'd begun to cough up blood. He wasin't sure which had hurt him worse the physical wound, or the venom of which Akihiko had spoke his words. "Do not lecture me like i am one of your academy student's Akihiko, you've yet to seen any thing." With that being said his left palm was thrust forward towards Akihiko as a Red ball of reiatsu formed is his hand "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" With that a full powered Shakkaho spell was lauched towards the captain if it had connected there would be nothing left of him. "Foolish, have you not felt it yet? Verywall i guess you will learn the hard way" As the spell worked it's way towards him Akihiko watched as the spell shrunk in size the walls of the colosseum gave off a feint glow as it absorbed the spells reiatsu until it was nothing. With that Akihiko drew his Zanpakuto, Soberano. "It's time the true training begins, i will make you fight for you life, if you let up you die." With that he charged, with a downward stroke of his blade he attempted to cut Masatsura in halve. Masatsura leaped back to avoid the charge, whilst drawing his own Zanpakuto, he then parried Akihiko with Hakushomei the recoil forced Akihiko backwards, with that Masatsura pounced in an instant he unleashed dozens of sword thursts towards Akihiko, Masatsura was fighting for his life now. True Training Begins. Akihiko fluidly avoided and blocked the strikes with his own blade the only wound he received was a slight gash on his left cheek, the wound caused him to react by slashing at the the chest of Masatsura causing blood to pour from the wound on his chest. Masatsura felt a flow of adrenaline flow through him as he felt Soberano cut through his flesh, he couldn't believe his friend would attempt to kill him without a second thought, now Masatsura was mad, pissed to be exact, the captains life ended here. A monsterous explosion of reiatsu escaped from him, so much so that the walls of the colosseum had began to crumble trying to absorb it. A sternness had found it's way into Masatsura's voice. "Shikai, Even The Heavens Bleed, Hakushomei!" ''With that the previous display of reiatsu was compleaty dwarfed by the release of Shikai, Masatsura himself gained thick red markings under his eyelids as his iris's changed to gold, Hakushomei itself gained a triangle cross gaurd but no other changes were noticeable. "Now Akihiko, let us begin." Masatsura exclaimed, his voice was colder, darker sounding. Akihiko's response was simple yet carried a very heavy weight. "''Rule over all, Soberano!" ''With the release pharse spoken the dormant reiatsu inside the captain rushed to the surface the explosion however was much more compressed than that of Masatsura's own release instead it released itself as a pillar that shot upwards out of the arena Akihiko cut himself out of the pillar, his glasses had disappeared but other than that Masatsura noticed no other changes. "Now Masatsura, let me show you the power of a Sovereign." A sinister smirk had crossed his face, as he brought his blade down to cut the floor of the arena. "As a sample of it's power the ground now belongs to me." With that a large chinese dragon made of rock and dirt arouse from the ground and charged towards Masatsura. Masatsura hid his experssion as the time for talk was over and right now he had bigger problems to worry about, using shunpo Masatsura placed himself on top of the massive dragons head. "Ten no Hono" With the attack's name utterd Hakushomei erupted into golden flames, the blade was then thursted into the creatures skull causing flames to erupt form it, as it collasped back into the ground from which it had came. His next movement placed him directly behind Akihiko his flaming blade held against his neck. "It's over Akihiko." "You are too confident Masatsura, this entire battlefield belongs to me yet you claim victory? How naive." With that a chunk of earth sprung up into the jaw of Masatsura sending him flying backwords, Akihiko wasin't done there however he had vanished and re-appeared on the other end of Masatsura's flight. As he was flying toward him Akihiko had his right leg raised, he was going to end the fight with an ax kick. Masatsura however was ever present of his surrondings upon reaching Akihiko he hand rotated himself to place his hand on the ground he than spun himself to his fight behind the captain. With the first two fingers on his right hand he jabbed them at the back of Akihiko's skull he then flowed his reiatsu through the fingers momentarily stopping blood flow to the brain, knocking the captain unconscious. Moments later Masatsura himself collasped due to exhaustion. A Trip to The Inner World. Meeting Hakushomei. ''psst pssst pssssssst "Masatsura, wake up." When Masatsura opened his eyes he found himself laying on what seemed to be white cloud miles above an endless ocean, as he looked around he noticed stars and constellations where the sky should be. As he continued to look around he came face-to-face with a shapeless being with a large grin on its face. Masatsura comically jumped backwards after noticing the figure . "Who da fuq is you?" The spirit now had an annoyed look in it's face, as it floated to become face to face with Masatsura. It was then that something incredibly weird happened. it's head changed shape to mimic severel people in Masatsura's life now and past before returning to it's own shapeless face. "My name is Hakushomei, and i am the being the resides inside your soul, Masatsura Kusunoki. I am the spirit of the blade you so proudly wield. I am your Zanpakuto spirit." With that the spirit of Hakushomei shifted it's form into someone that Masatsura could easily identify, Masatsura himself. "And i am going to teach you Bankai." -'End.'